warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
House Vulker
House Vulker is an Imperial Knight house of the Questor Mechanicus which has sworn direct fealty to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Despite being one of the greater houses amongst those knightly households aligned to the Mechanicus, House Vulker is reckoned especially reclusive and mysterious. Their homeworld is Aurous IV, a mineral-rich planet nestled in a crowded star system. It was to exploit the planets of this system, and the surrounding asteroid belts, that the Forge World Bellus Prime was established nearby. The bonds between Aurous IV and Bellus Prime remain close, with the same golden-plated Servitor creatures working upon both worlds and the forces of each joining Mars Explorator fleets that ply the depths of the Segmentum Pacificus. The courts of House Vulker are singular places, full of Tech-priests and Servitors that speak in coded machine language and number sequences. They enact mechanical ceremonies that are, for the uninitiated, disturbing to look upon, their meanings unclear and vaguely sinister. The Nobles of House Vulker hide every inch of their flesh with robes, sometimes even wearing masks of gold. Outsiders are not welcome within their steel-clad fortresses. When called to war, the Knights of House Vulker leave behind their curious trappings, striding out to do battle with all the surety of their peers. They place a premium upon firepower and well-coordinated plans for both attack and defence, always engaging the enemy at the optimal distance by utilising carefully cogitated trajectories. This often results in Vulker's Knights waiting patiently for the enemy to draw close before annihilating them with searing barrages. It was they who first developed the Tripartite Lance, a formation later adopted by all other Knight Houses. Notable House Vulker Knights *''Guilded Conqueror'' - Knight Gallant of Baron Vroth *''Strident'' - Knight Errant of Baron Golphytes *''Unalloyed Victory'' - Knight Warden of Sir Luxious Notable House Vulker Personnel *'Baron Vroth' - The twin stripes upon his Knight's carapace mark Vroth as a Baron, and the pattern upon his tilting plate denotes his position within the Exalted Court as Master of Vox. The Master of Vox, sometimes known as a Broadhailer, bears the internal communications equipment that can network together all the fighting detachments of House Vulker's Knights as well as broadcast Vox hails to distant allies. In many Exalted Courts, the Master of Vox commands a rearguard position, focusing upon communications and lending supporting fire. Not so for Baron Vroth. In typical Knight Gallant fashion, Baron Vroth wades into the thickest of the fighting, crushing all before him. His Knight, the Gilded Conqueror, is one of House Vulker's eldest and most richly decorated suits. Only the most ancient of machines bear gilded armour burnished to a sheen, and the Gilded Conqueror boasts a full helm-plate made of precious metal. *'Baron Golphytes' - Pilot of the Knight Errant Strident, and marked by his halved tilting plate, Golphytes is the Master of Lore, the keeper of sacred data, the Cogitator Prime. *'Lady Luxious' - The display of bare adamantium armour plates is considered a deeply significant tribute by House Vulker. Lady Luxious earned this honour during fierce fighting on the Death World of Tasmadar II, after Tyranid bio-horrors ambushed Baron Dyrok's lance. Surging from the overgrown slopes of the valley known simply as the Gullet, a pair of huge serpentine beasts crippled the Baron's Knight and toppled Sir Ulrecht's Knight Gallant with a punishing body-blow. With icy calm, Luxious cogitated firing solutions and unleashed a punishing salvo of rockets and gatling fire that ripped one beast apart before it could finish Ulrecht's toppled steed. Her Knight Warden Unalloyed Victory went blade-to-chitinous-claw with the other Tyranid monster, sustaining heavy damage before finally bisecting the creature’s head with its roaring Reaper Chainsword. The Lady and her Knight stood guard over their damaged comrades for a further eight solar hours, seeing off predatory waves of bio-beasts before relief finally reached the Gullet. For this magnificent deed of valour, both Luxious and her steed were greatly honoured, their systems and panoply restored to full magnificence before the final push to liberate Tasmadar II. House Appearance House Colours Like many Mechanicus-aligned knightly houses, House Vulker bears deep red which honours the ancient world of Mars and their formal alliance with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Often, the display of bare adamantium armour plates on a Knight suit is considered a deeply significant tribute by House Vulker. The stripes on a Knight's carapace mark the rank of the suit's pilot, while the tilting plate on the chest denotes their rank within the Preceptor's Exalted Court. The eldest Knight suits are richly decorated with precious metals. Only the most ancient of machines bear gilded armour burnished to a sheen. House Arms The gilded House Vulker crest proclaims their wealth. Beyond the central diadem with the cog-skull motif, none of the mysterious symbols are decipherable to any outside the learned, yet secretive servants of the Cult Mechanicus. Sources *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus'' (8th Edition), pp. 29, 57 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (8th Edition), pp. 42-43 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 56-57 Gallery Knight Gallant Guilded Conqueror.jpg|Knight Gallant Guilded Conqueror piloted by Baron Vroth; the twin stripes upon his Knight's carapace mark Vroth as a Baron, and the pattern upon his tilting play denotes his rank within the Exalted Court as the Master of Vox. Knight Gallant_Guilded Conqueror (top view).jpg|Heraldry of Knight Gallant Guilded Conqueror; the twin stripes on the carapace mark Vroth as a Baron Knight Errant_Strident.jpg|Knight Errant Strident piloted by Baron Golphytes. Golphytes is a member of the Exalted Court of House Vulker, one of the Barons Prime. This can be seen by his halved tilting plate, which designates him as the Master of Lore, the keeper of sacred data, the Cogitator Prime. He pilots a Knight Errant, and few Knights can match his well-documented record of close-quarters kills. Knight Errant_Strident (top view).jpg|Heraldry of Knight Errant Strident; the twin stripes on the Knight's carapace mark Golphytes as a Baron Knight Warden_Unalloyed Victory.jpg|Knight Warden Unalloyed Victory piloted by Lady Luxious. The display of bare adamantium armour plates is considered a deeply significant tribute by House Vulker. Only the most ancient of machines bear burnished metal, with the amount left in its glorious steel-like state directly corresponding to the age of the Knight suit. Knight Warden_Unalloyed Victory (top view).jpg|Heraldry of Knight Warden Unalloyed Victory ES:Casa Vulker Category:H Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Knight Houses Category:Walkers Category:Imperial Knights